


set each other alight

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslash100, Dominance, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Their problem is that they both want it all.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1889123.html">Challenge #507</a> - "eyes" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	set each other alight

**Author's Note:**

> set summer 2015 at some point when they both still had championships. this would be like, a full-blown character study if there wasn't a 250 word limit.

If someone were to ask how this started, Sasha wouldn’t know what to say – she’s meant to _hate_ Nikki, and she almost does – but what’s actually important is what’s happening _now_. And _now_ is the two of them naked on Sasha’s hotel bed and Nikki straddling her, all flawless skin and perfect tits that Sasha wants to touch-touch-touch.

“Excuse me,” says Nikki, voice firm enough that Sasha _almost_ looks up. “My eyes are up _here_.”

When Sasha only smirks, eyes flickering up to Nikki’s face and then back down again, Nikki takes her by surprise, hands wrapping around Sasha’s wrists and gripping tight. Usually, Sasha would pull her hands away immediately if someone tried that on her, but with Nikki… she lets it happen. Maybe that’s why this works: because Sasha could do just the same right back to Nikki if she wanted, because she isn’t expected to show any weakness here.

“Get your mouth on me,” Sasha tells her, finally letting her eyes meet Nikki’s again.

“ _God_ , you’re bossy.” Nikki sounds almost amused. Her hold on Sasha’s wrists gets just that bit tighter.

“I’m _the_ boss,” Sasha shoots back, squirming beneath her, and Nikki rolls her eyes.

“Keep that up and you’re not gonna get what you want,” Nikki says, though Sasha knows she’s lying through her teeth. She’ll get it. Nikki _wants_ to give it to her. And she wants to do the same right back.

(That’s both their problem, though, isn’t it? – that they want it all.)


End file.
